RWBY 8 2 - Grim Tidings
by Darkpenn
Summary: Team RWBY, struggling to protect those they love, find only more dangers.


**Grim Tidings**

 _Team RWBY, struggling to protect those they love, find only more dangers._

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ First Blood _, and is the second episode of Volume 8.]_

Jaune Arc entered the office of Doctor Emmanuel Sweep, Principal of Shade Academy.

"Thank you for the message and the invitation," said Jaune, shaking Sweep's hand. "You said that you needed help."

"I did, and thank you for coming," said Doctor Sweep. "The crisis is real, but I must admit that I have engaged in a certain amount of subterfuge. I was asked by the Governor to invite you here. She needs to see you."

The other door of the office opened, and the Governor of Vacuo walked in.

Cinder.

"Good to see you again, Jaune," she said. "You might not have come if I had just asked you."

Jaune started. "True, I would have had to think hard about it," he said. "When did you get the promotion? And the uniform?"

"Let's say that I promoted myself," said Cinder, as she took a seat. "As for the uniform, well, people around here expect a certain … clarity. As to who is in charge."

"I am aware of Cinder's … background," put in Doctor Sweep. "But I must say, despite my early apprehension, that she and her colleagues have done a pretty good job of establishing order in Vacuo. And getting a better deal from the Schnee Dust Company as well. There is actually something that looks like a functioning economy now. The past few months have seen a streak of creative thinking emerge among the people of Vacuo."

Jaune nodded. "When I was on my way here from the airport, I thought that things were looking better," he said. "No-one has tried to rob me, so far."

"The people who used to do that now work in my police force," said Cinder. "Mercury runs that side of things. Neo deals with … well, you might call them 'special projects'. Ensuring that dissent is kept to a minimum, in other words. Emerald looks after the money – fitting for a thief, don't you think?"

"Fitting but hardly unprecedented. Well, it looks like you have all found something useful to do. So why am I here?"

"The very large fly in the ointment is Salem. Or, more specifically, the increasing number of Grimm in the northern part of the continent. People from Shade do what they can, and I have put together a military force, of sorts. I have fought a number of times – in fact, that is how I established my reputation here – but there are more of them every day, and in many places. We are holding them, but barely. I am not too proud to say that we could use some help."

Doctor Sweep said: "It occurred to me that that team of Hunters that came here before, looking for the Creation Relic, might be willing to lend a hand. Or, indeed, anyone else that might want to volunteer. Maybe some of the advanced students from Haven."

"Allow me to add," said Cinder, "that if Vacuo was to fall to Salem the supply of Dust for Remnant would be very significantly reduced. By about ninety per cent."

Jaune considered. "What about Ochre?" he said. "I understand that she is very powerful."

"She is," said Cinder. "I believe that it is her presence here at Shade that is the reason Salem has not launched a direct attack on the city. Instead, she is gnawing at the edges, probing for weaknesses. And building her forces. A strategy that is likely to be effective, eventually."

"Hmm," said Jaune. "I can't make any promises, but I will put the word out, asking for volunteers. Good enough? But one thing, Cinder. Anyone who volunteers will not be working for you and your government. Let's just say that your reputation precedes you. They will be fighting for the people of Vacuo, and against Salem."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Cinder.

RWBY

Kali Belladonna had taken over the role of leader of Menagerie. When Ruby and the others entered her office she had her head down, working her way through a pile of documents. As soon as she saw them she leaped up and gave them each a hug.

Ruby glanced at the work on the desk.

"I … I need something to keep my mind occupied," said Kali. "And, well, someone has to run things."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang each expressed their regret over Kali's loss.

"But as much as I hate to say it," said Ruby, "we are here for another reason as well. I need to talk to the Knowledge relic."

"Er, what?" said Blake. "You mean, the relic is here, on Menagerie?"

"When Ruby approached me I agreed to bring it here and hide it," said Kali. "It is safe."

"Ah, all those packages you had when you were leaving Mistral," said Weiss. "I knew that that was too much shopping for one person."

"Actually, I have often done more shopping than that," said Kali. "But yes, the relic was hidden in the pile."

"While the fake set off for Atlas. Sneaky, even by Ruby's standards," said Yang.

"Thank you," said Ruby.

"So it is here," mused Blake. "Does that explain the sudden interest in reading?"

"Well, a relic does have an effect on those around it," said Ruby.

"I will take you to it," said Kali.

They went into the crowded marketplace, where the people of Menagerie were happily bustling about. Someone brushed up against Yang, mumbling an apology before proceeding on their way. Eventually, they reached Kali's official car – one of the few Dust-powered vehicles on Menagerie – and piled in. With Kali driving, they went up into the mountains, on a twisting, overgrown road. Eventually, they stopped near a small, animistic shrine.

Kali and Blake said some silent prayers at the shrine, and then Kali led them to a nearby cave. It was a natural cave but at some time a heavy door had been built on the front. Kali produced a key and opened the door, and then led them through a series of passages to another locked door. She opened it, and in the chamber was the relic of Knowledge.

"Very few people know of the existence of this place," said Kali. "And I placed the relic here myself. I still don't understand why it is important. It's just a lantern."

"So … no-one else is hearing the noise it is making, then," said Ruby.

"What noise?" said Weiss.

"That mumbling sound, like a crowd of voices in the distance."

"Sis, did you fall over and hit your head recently?" said Yang.

"Yes I fell over, and no I did not hit my head," said Ruby.

"Ruby falls over fairly often," Blake said to her mother.

"Ah, that explains much," said Kali.

Ruby took the _Book of Relics_ from her bag. She heard the noise grow markedly louder, and the light within the lantern began to glow more brightly.

"Guys," she said. "Can you give us some alone time?"

The others nodded and filed out of the room.

Ruby placed her hands on the relic.

"Tell me," she said softly, "how I can defeat Salem."

The relic was quiet for a long time. Then it whispered: "You cannot … defeat … one … who carries the power … of Destruction."

"Oh, wonderful," said Ruby. "Can I stop her from destroying the world?"

Another long pause. "This world … will be destroyed … and can be remade … if one … chooses," it murmured. "All … will die … all will live. When you … face her."

"Oh, you're just full of good news," said Ruby. "How will this happen?"

"The … four … together. The … four together. Sacrificed … together."

Ruby considered. She had the feeling that this conversation, such as it was, would not go on for much longer. "Tell me where Salem's current base is," she said.

"Sodor."

"At last, a straight answer. Or it would be, if I knew what a Sodor is. Relic, can you tell me what my fate, and the fate of my friends, will be."

The relic was silent again. Then it said: "All will end. And begin again."

The light dimmed, the voice faded away.

Ruby stood there for a while, thinking. Then she re-joined her friends. They all went outside, and Kali locked the door behind them.

"Well, did your lamp have any good news for us?" said Weiss.

"Uh, er, well, you see, um … "

"That's a no, then," said Blake.

Suddenly, Yang pulled a face and shook her hair. "Oh, a bug," she said. She started to slap it.

"Don't!" said Blake. "It could be someone's relative."

Yang sighed, and then brushed the bug away. It fell into the long grass.

"There was one useful piece of information," said Ruby. "It told me that Salem's base is at Sodor. Whatever that means. Mean anything to you, Kali?"

She shook her head. "But the person who runs the bookshop in Menagerie might know," she said. "He has a great deal of knowledge."

"Uh, does that mean we have to go to the bookshop?" said Blake.

"Well, yes," said Ruby. "Do you have a problem with that, Blake?"

"No! Er, I mean, er, no, of course not. Why would I worry about going to a bookshop? I wouldn't. Worry about it. At all."

"Oh, this will be fun," said Yang.

They got into the car and set off.

Behind them, the bug that Yang had shaken off – actually, a beetle – began to make its crawling way towards the town.

END (to be continued – next story: _Up Close and Personal_ )


End file.
